Waiting For You
by shizinga
Summary: The commander has been MIA for over close to a year now, leaving his wife and child alone. Oneshot fic of what happens when he returns. SkyZ. Obviously.


Waiting For You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Bridge is cuddling a pregnant Syd on the couch in the common room, and Tylor and Sophie are playing video games sitting on the floor. Z comes in, and says "Bye guys! I'm off." and leaves waving.

Everyone tells her bye but Syd sighs. Bridge notices this and asks "What's up Syd?"

Syd, who looks sad "It's just that Z hasn't smiled for so long now. She only smiles for Chris' sake. I wish I could do something to make her happy."

Bridge sighs "Yeah. But please do not help her, we all remember her outburst when you tried to get her to date."

Tylor and Sophie chuckle and Syd hits Bridge.

"I thought she needed to get back out there." and pouts. Bridge smiles and captures her lips. Just then Cruger calls all of them to the command centre.

They all salute and were a bit freaked out when they saw Cruger happy.

"Rangers. SPD Mars had never stopped the search operation for Tate. And they found him in Sector 480."

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Sky walk in with a smile, he looked really manly with a more ripped and rough physique and a french beard. But he looked tired. Everyone rushed to hug him but his eyes searched for his wife, Z. And she was nowhere to be seen.

Bridge chuckled as his eyes watered "Aww man. We missed you."

Sky smiled as he hugged his bestfriend "Me too."

Cruger sighed "Tate was hit hard in the battle and lost his memory, and was taken care by a family for many months. He regained his memory just a week back and immediately went to the SPD base in Mars. And since Tate is back. I can resume my services as Supreme Commander, and Tate as Commander."

Everyone was grinning to the fullest but Sky was getting impatient to meet Z. It had been a year.

The moment Sky entered the common room after Cruger dismissed them, he asked "Where's Z guys?"

Syd sighed "She went to pick up Chris from playschool. And then she'll go home as usual."

Sky got an overwhelming feeling on thinking that his baby was already a year old. Everyone looked sad and Sky frowned "Is Z alright?"

Sophie sighed "She's just sad. All the time."

While driving towards his home, where he and Z shifted to, after their wedding, Sky couldn't help but feel overwhelmed that he would finally see his love again, and his son, whom he had last seen in a blue baby blanket.

As Sky reached his house he went inside and locked the door, so that he could give an unsuspecting Z a pleasant surprise and went in and saw it was just the way he left it, and saw many little toys kept here and there and he picked up a red ranger action figure and smiled. He then suddenly heard someone unlocking the doors and hid behind a wall and his eyes watered when he heard Z talking sweetly to her baby "Now time for shome juiche." and he turned to see Z making his son sit on the kitchen counter and pouring some juice in a really colorful glass and making him drink from it while stroking his brown hair and kissing his head. He then saw her look at his framed picture on the counter and pick it up with her other hand while making Chris drink the juice with one hand and saw her sighing and stroking her thumb over Sky's face on the picture and a tear fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

When Chris finished his juice, she immediately wiped away her tear and smiled putting Sky's photo back where it was as she picked Chris up "Now time for your bubbly bath!" and went up the stairs.

Sky felt his heart ache on seeing her like this. He felt his heartbeat uncontrollably in his chest, he wanted to simply hold her tight, kiss her, and tell her he was here now and how much he loved her.

Z came out of the shower, in one of Sky's blue SPD tshirts, because she wanted to feel like him and denim shorts and went into Chris' room to check whether he was asleep the way she left him but was shocked to find a man stroking Chris' cheeks and she couldn't make out who it was because the curtains were down and the room was dark despite the 2 pm sun outside. She put on the lights in anger and was ready to beat the crap out of whoever tried to harm her baby but was rendered speechless when the man turned.

Her heart skipped a beat. She stood there simply staring at the man whom she had lost everything to. Her heart beat so hard and her eyes welled up. Sky turned to see Z in one of his old t-shirts with her long hair wet and the painful look on her face and simply rushed to her and pulled her to him in one of the tightest hugs she had ever experienced. Z started crying as she buried her face in his neck roaming her hands all over him finally feeling him. She loved him so much. Sky completely squeezed her as his eyes watered as well. Sky greedily took in her scent of vanilla and kissed her wherever he could. As they broke out from the hug, Z cupped his face and pulled him to her and started kissing him passionately. Sky was in heaven, as he kissed her back with even more passion which caused her to amp up too. Once they grudgingly pulled out for air, they rested their foreheads on eachother's and simply held eachother tightly.

"Sky...!" was all Z could manage between her sobs.

Sky smiled on finally hearing his name from her mouth and simply pulled her in for another kiss as he wiped away her tears.

As they both sat down on the lush carpeted ground, as Chris slept on the crib, Z simply held him tight resting her head on his chest as he kissed her forehead embracing her.

Once their breathing became normal, Z looked up to be captured in his intense gaze, those blue eyes, the ones which Chris got from him

"I love you Sky." she said with all the love she felt for him.

Sky smiled and kissed her cheek "I love you Z."

Sky started feeling her body which had become really curvy, something he was yet to experience. He kissed her neck which caused her to flinch and chuckle slightly because his rough beard tickled her soft skin, and his hands roamed over her flat stomach under her tshirt. Sky kissed her lips and got up and picked her up and took her to their room as Z switched off the lights in Chris' room.

After two hours.

Sky buried his face in her neck as he lay over her under the covers. Z simply stroked his hair as she let him feel her, loving the feeling of his now stronger hands roaming on her. They had made love and talked and made love again, but it still wasn't enough. Suddenly Sky's stomach rumbled, and Z kissed his head and said "Come on I'll make something to eat. I haven't eaten anything from morning either." and as she sat up to wear her clothes, Sky smiled as he sat up too and pulled her to him and kissed her "I love you so much."

Z smiled back at him causing him to melt and kissed him back "I love you more." as they dressed up.

Z had prepared Sky's favourite dish, and Sky came down the stairs after fteshening up, smiling getting the smell of the lovely food that Z made for him. Z turned to see Sky, clean shaven and sighed on seeing her old Sky back and went up to him and planted her lips on his while feeling his smooth skin, Sky kissed her back picking holding her in his arms. As they broke off, Z put the food in front of him and his eyes lighted causing her to smile lovingly as they sat and ate just like before.

After a while when they were done eating and Z was sure Sky ate more than thrice of what he used to eat before, they were simply talking about the dreadful year sitting on the dining table opposite eachother holding hands.

"Mommy!" Z and Sky turned to see Chris running to them in his red pajamas and stood beside Z with his hands up hinting her to pick him up and she picked him up and made him sit on her lap.

Sky admired his cute son who looked like him, tightly grasping the red ranger action figure in his little fist, but then Chris looked up at Z in confusion about the man infront of him and Z smiled at him causing him to smile back at her. Sky smiled as he now saw how much he looked like Z too. He was perfect.

Z then said as she kissed him "Honey... this is your dad."

Chris looked at Sky with concentration and looked back at Z and Z nodded and he looked back at Sky and smiled which caused Sky's heart to melt. Sky then leaned over the table to pick up Chris and hugged him tightly while Chris rested his head on Sky's strong shoulder.

Z smiled adoringly at the two most important people in her life and she then walked over the other side of the table and hugged Sky causing Chris to be sandwiched between them and she kissed Chris' cheek and Sky's lips feeling so wonderful. Sky sighed as he held Chris with one hand and held Z with the other. He couldn't ask for anything more right now. As they broke off and Chris ran to play, Sky still held Z in his arms while running a finger tracing her features and said " You know... I thought he would have a hard time calling me dad."

Z chuckled "It's a good thing Chris has gone on me, if he went on you, he would never open up so easily."

Sky glared at her, internally loving hearing her sweet insult, but then said as he stroked her soft long hair "Yup, I agree. It's a good thing he's friendly, just like his mommy." and nuzzled her neck causing her to chuckle and kiss him.

"Although I read somewhere if we have a second kid, it would go on the other spouse." and winked at her.

Z raised her eyebrow smiling "Another kid huh Commander?"

Sky looked at his son sitting on the ground assembling legos color wise and looked back at his lovely wife "Oh yeah."


End file.
